User talk:Technobliterator
Welcome Hi, welcome to Maxis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Technobliterator page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Admin Okay, your now an administrator! Worm ul 16:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Its not bad! It may need a pattern in it, I don't know, maybe use a small version of the old logo. Worm ul 17:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) My, you have been busy! Thanks, Maxis Wiki needs a good boost. It was my second favourite wiki which co-founded with HerbisoarEmpire and TimeMaster, but it fell into wikideath. Worm ul 20:16, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re Warning I wasn't talking about 99c in this instance. I still that you only warned Lucario because you could with your new admin powers.--Um2k9 This has happened before... 11:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Really? Then why not warn me? Why not warn Xhodocto? Why not warn Wormulon? We did are fair share of insults. Even you did.--Um2k9 This has happened before... 11:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Again, notice how he censured his curses, and notice that he has a legitimate excuse to be explosive. Also, notice how he was insulted both on this wiki and on SporeWiki. He did not start this.--Um2k9 This has happened before... 11:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : : You may be an admin on several other wikis. However, I have yet to be impressed in the slightest.Um2k9 This has happened before... 11:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, for the record. An admin must remain neutral and be unbiased which means calling a vandal a troll is not acceptable behavior.--Um2k9 This has happened before... 11:28, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't think I am biased, on the contrary. Can you name all the times I have ever been unfair toward your views? You wanted everyone to get away from the shoutbox, I stop using the shoutbox. You wanted everyone to get MSN, I get MSN. You wanted help with your fiction, I helped you with your fiction. ::::I am sorry if you think I am being unfair but I have a right to voice my concerns.--Um2k9 This has happened before... 11:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hang on... When and where have I ganged up on you (link please)? Also, I don't think what Um does on the wiki really matters and finally, do you both think this argument is very good at all? I can just see 99cmoney reading this, and he is getting what he wants... Worm ul 13:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually Wormulon I just want to be unblocked, but I don't care much about these wikis anymore so you can do whatever. Wait what did you think I wanted? 18:35, October 30, 2010 (UTC) And Worm and everybody I have to tell you something. I have been editing Sporewiki. Cha-ching! Well now that I got that over with the user I am is a secret and I would be very upset if someone were to figure it out. I will rat myself out once I have gained everyones trust. 99Cmoney 03:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Final Message :I am sorry you feel that way Techno. However, everyone else thinks I am doing a good job and thats good enough for me.--Um2k9 This has happened before... 16:54, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Ahem.... Look, sorry for what I did, but Um2k9 has a point. You only warn me, not Um, not Worm, not Xho, just me. And you've done it many times before. Whenever I have an outburst, I get warned. Whenever YOU, Um, Worm or Xho have an outburst, none of you get warned. Also, I think that you are not doing your best as an admin. There is no excuse for being biased. And you giving only me a warning looks biased to me and, well, as if you are abusing your sysop powers. And no, Um has never made anybody gang up on you, he is just pointing out facts for other people to realize so they can understand the arguement. And the reason he says "sorry" after arguements he started by accident is because he is not the sort of person to get into them deliberately and tries to avoid them. Also, I think you are an admin on way too many wikis, probably because you like to get the final word in things and others can't do anything about it, thus making you untouchable. So ban me from this wiki if you want, but I have the right to express my thoughts. And, also, will you advice me to stop going on wikis if I tell you that I am explosive when insulted or something unfair involving me happens? You know, like you did to 99cmoney? Read the sign, Techno, it says "anybody can edit" on the packet. I agree that 99cmoney should've been banned, which he has, but advising somebody not to wiki? That is low. Also, I don't like the way you refer to some users as trolls, it is quite offensive. Here are a few things also: #On some wikis, you can swear if you censor your words #I have reasons for my outbursts, I don't just fly off the handle for nothing #Don't say "sorry, I'm gonna have to do this", cos that will lose you respect from me I have been insulted by 99cmoney on 3 wikis, thus making my last outburst provoked by 99cmoney's insults. I also get mad at his constant lying about being mentally unstable or something, cos I have friends who are properly unstable. Go on, ban me if you want. Um2k9 was trying to be a friend to me, unlike you, who has never defended me in any way. Go on, ban me, I dare you! Lucario of the Gods (talk 17:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) If you really wanna teach me a lesson, then ban me! Go on, do your job! Ban me like you are meant to, and then you will be praised for getting rid of "such a problem". Cos that is what I am, a problem to this wiki, isn't it? Oh, wait, that means you're gonna have to ban yourself, as you also have outbursts. But since you're a sysop, you probably won't do that. Go on, ban me from this wiki! You were lucky I censored my words on that blog, didn't you notice the * in between the swears?! Just ban me already! I know you want to! Lucario of the Gods (talk 17:46, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Woah woah woah! What the hell, Techno? Since when have I ever ganged up on you, please enlighten me! Don't go calling my name in the middle of a fight, without telling me, I hate that. It makes it worse that you would bring up my name on a wiki that I don't even edit! Please, what it all goes down to is this: Don't call bull shit without any way to prove it. You know, I was your friend but now I don't know... MatthewMosley 17:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I did call you childish. I also called everyone else in the argument childish. You was all being childish. Also if I had a 'hate gang' against you then I would of been treating you a lot differently. Trust me. Yes, I have raised my concerns with other member but I assure you if was not a 'Bash Techno' fest as you assume. I always made sure to take it to private chat or IRC most of the time so not to offend you. I could of made a blog, I could of took it to a more public area like the talkpage. But I didn't because I did not want to offend. Is there anything you can do to make it up to me? No. Will I forgive you? Probably. MatthewMosley 21:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Noticed I've noticed already, but I'm not playing their game doing what they want me to. It seems they have a whole gang of idiots, perhaps a family/friend get together lol. Worm ul 12:21, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Its silly, I've already explained I no longer edit this wiki since for nearly a year, they can vandalize all they want, I'm not here to notice. Worm ul 12:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC)